


Аркенстон

by MirkwoodCat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodCat/pseuds/MirkwoodCat
Summary: Написано по заявке с Hobbit Fest:IX-105. Балин, Двалин и Фили независимо друг от друга либо совместно догадались, кто взял Аркенстон. Причины, по которой все хранят молчание и (возможно) даже помогают Бильбо поскорее унести камень из подземных чертогов Эребора.





	

\- Скажи, Балин, а если бы у Торина был этот камень? В смысле, если бы камень вдруг нашелся, это помогло бы ему?  
Балин хмурится. Он обращает на хоббита внимательный взгляд: тот хмурится, покусывает губы и будто бы пытается придать своему голосу как можно больше невозмутимости, а в глазах в этот момент затаилась тревога и беспокойство. Конечно, сейчас они все сильно обеспокоены состоянием Торина, а главный вопрос давно завис в воздухе без ответа. Но Балин мог поклясться: этот вопрос вертелся у Бильбо на языке ни один день, и ни один раз хоббит пытался обдумать его самостоятельно, но ответа так и не нашел, иначе не обратился бы к нему.  
\- Аркенстон - это венец всего, Бильбо, - отвечает Балин, и хоббит хмурится ещё больше, стараясь понять обращенные к нему слова. - Помогло бы это Торину, если бы он нашел камень? Нет. Я боюсь, стало бы только хуже. Поэтому будет лучше, если камень никто никогда не найдет.  
Едва заметное движение рукой - и оно не укрылось от старого гнома. Бильбо сделал вид, что у него зачесался бок, и Балин невольно усмехнулся в бороду. Казалось, тень упала на лицо хоббита, отчего оно стало совсем печальным. Балин с самого начала похода симпатизировал добродушному и храброму мистеру Бэггинсу, который сейчас оказался мудрее их всех. И одному Махалу было известно, как тяжело сейчас ему было...  
\- Во всяком случае, его не должен найти Торин. Не сейчас, - говорит он, пристально глядя на Бильбо. Тот несколько секунд смотрит непонимающе, но потом в его глазах словно сверкает молния.  
Бильбо уходит, больше не говоря ни слова, а Балин тяжело вздыхает.

\- Что это у тебя? - грозно спрашивает Двалин, когда его взгляд случайно выцепляет в сумраке какой-то слабый отсвет, а затем и маленькую знакомую фигуру. Хоббит шарахается в сторону, смотрит на него бешеными глазами и что-то пытается спрятать за пазуху. - Что ты шугаешься, будто снова дракона увидел? - спрашивает Двалин уже тише и останавливается в нескольких шагах от Бильбо. - Я видел. Покажи.  
Бильбо стоял в тени, но Двалин не мог не заметить, как тот бледен. Сейчас он больше был похож на мраморную статую, если бы кому-то вздумалось поставить памятник хоббиту.  
\- Это желудь, - несмотря на испуг, голос Бильбо звучит уверенно.  
Дрожащими руками хоббит действительно вытаскивает из кармана желудь и хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Двалин его перебивает:  
\- Странный желудь. За такой короткий миг уменьшился в размерах и потускнел.  
"Того, кто найдет Камень и утаит его, ждет жестокая месть", - раздается в голове голос Торина.  
Двалин некоторое время внимательно смотрит на Бильбо, а Бильбо - на Двалина, открыто, уверенно, будто вверяя ему свою судьбу, и гном невольно фыркает. Ненужные игры в благородство. Иногда поступки Бильбо совершенно сбивали его с толку.  
\- Ладно, желудь, так желудь, - усмехается он и слышит вздох облегчения. - Береги свой желудь, Бильбо, и Торину лучше не показывай. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Громко кашлянув, Двалин тяжелым шагом и с тяжелым сердцем уходит, оставляя Бильбо с его желудем и совестью.

Бильбо не находил себе места. Фили не обратил бы на это внимание, если бы тот не ходил кругами целыми днями с загадочным видом и не бросал в сторону Торина задумчивые взгляды.  
\- Думает, где желудь посадить, - ответил Двалин, когда Фили поделился с ним своими наблюдениями. - Оставь его.  
Этот совет ещё больше подогрел интерес молодого гнома. За время похода он понял: господин Взломщик не так прост, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, - и поэтому стал наблюдать. В отличие от Кили, который, скорей всего, устроил бы прямой допрос просто из любопытства, Фили предпочел не рубить с плеча, тем более что Бильбо он искренне уважал и не хотел оскорбить какими-либо подозрениями.  
Тем не менее, он стал замечать, что Бильбо всё дольше бродит вдоль стены и всё чаще смотрит вдаль, в сторону ожившего Дейла. Не укрылось от его внимания и то, что хоббит стал меньше времени проводить возле Торина и старался реже попадаться ему на глаза, а при упоминании Аркенстона он напрягался так, будто ожидал, что под его ногами вот-вот разверзнется земля  
и поглотит его.  
\- Кажется, вы совсем духом пали, мастер Бильбо, - сказал Фили, во время очередного дозора вновь столкнувшись с хоббитом.  
\- Нет, я не пал духом, - ответил Бильбо с грустной улыбкой, а затем снова перевел взгляд на далекий Дейл. - Как можно! Мы ведь почти достигли цели... И всё обязательно закончится хорошо. Только вот табак у меня закончился раньше.  
Фили не сдержал улыбку.  
\- У них там, наверное, много табака, - задумчиво сказал он, кивая в сторону далеких огней. - Может, попробуете выкрасть немного, господин Взломщик?  
Быстрый взгляд Бильбо слишком красноречив, и Фили понял, что попал в цель.  
\- Проверю укрепления внизу. Осторожнее, мастер Бильбо, не свалитесь вниз без меня, - сказал он со смешком.

Нащупав во внутреннем кармане Аркенстон, Бильбо сжал зубы и решительно направился к месту, где была привязана крепкая веревка, по которой можно было спуститься вниз. Пора.


End file.
